


Fade into you.

by PurpleAgo



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, OT2017, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/pseuds/PurpleAgo
Summary: Hace 11 meses que Agoney le hace fotografías al mar. El primer rostro en su galería será el de un rubio desconocido que canta demasiado bien.





	1. Every breath you take.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoise/gifts).



Los pocos turistas que había se refugiaban en el bar del final de la playa, construido enteramente con tablones de madera.

El verano se aproximaba y los días cada vez eran más largos, pero, aunque el cielo no se hubiera oscurecido aún por el paso lento y progresivo hacia la noche, sí lo había hecho por unas nubes grisáceas y densas, que parecían proclamar la llegada de una tormenta. Era la ocasión idónea para una de sus series fotográficas.

Comenzó a hacer fotos al mar 11 meses atrás. Desde la orilla en la que se encontraba, a distintas distancias, justo en la zona entre arena y asfalto, en una de las dunas de arena seca que se formaban por acción del viento, con las olas alcanzándole los pies o sumergido hasta la mitad del torso. A distintas horas del día y con diferentes climas. Las variaciones entre unas fotografías y otras podían ser inapreciables o inexplicablemente grandes, pero daba igual, allí estaba él, con la cámara colgada del cuello, dispuesto a captarlas todas.

El cielo, de un azul desvaído que se parecía al de su camiseta favorita.

El mar, plomizo, cambiante y dinámico por las olas.

La niebla y las nubes.

Y mayo, que trajo todas las lluvias que había prometido abril.

Si Agoney tuviera que definir el paisaje con un color, sería el gris. Una amplia gama de grises inundando su corazón y su sonrisa, que no dejaba de ensancharse tras la cámara.

_Clic, clic, clic._

Un montón de fotografías que revisaría al detalle cuando llegara a casa.

Glenda se quejaba constantemente de la cantidad de tiempo que le ocupaba aquel hobby.

_¡Que se cree fotógrafa!_

Tenía el tono de su hermana incrustado y se echó a reír al escucharla en su propio cerebro.

Él solo en medio de la playa, riendo e inmortalizando aquel mar que conocía tanto y tan poco. Había crecido allí, en la arena, en el mar, bajo el sol. Había jugado y había madurado allí. Y también había compartido ese amor único por el mar con su madre. La persona que le había enseñado a nadar, la primera que le había dado la mano para llevarle al agua, para guiarle y acompañarle. Aquel proyecto había empezado 11 meses atrás, por ella, pero también por él. Porque quería formar parte del agua y del cielo que hacían de Adeje de su hogar. Y esa era la mejor manera que conocía. Aprendiendo cada ondulación, cada brillo, cada sombra, cada minúsculo cambio que se producía con el Sol, con el paso del tiempo, con la llegada de los turistas, con el invierno.

La niebla caía sobre el mar, engulléndolo poco a poco, cubriéndolo todo.

Un bramido partió el firmamento por la mitad y Agoney arrugó la nariz cuando una gota de lluvia se deslizó hasta su boca.

Y, entonces, le escuchó.

_Oh can't you see you belong to me?_

_How my poor heart aches_

_with every step you take._

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bar.

Las gotas caían con más fuerza, deslizándose por los rizos morenos que coronaban su cabeza.

Los turistas se arremolinaban entorno a un desconocido, de espaldas a Agoney. La voz procedía de allí, de un cuerpo en apariencia diminuto vestido con una camiseta rosa y unos pantalones de chándal negros.

Recorrió los últimos metros con el fuerte deseo de saber quién, en todo Adeje, podía cantar así.

_Every game you play,_

_every night you stay..._

Terminó, en un susurro melódico, justo cuando Agoney le alcanzó.

Sacudió el pelo, buscando salpicarle "sin querer".

Raoul, sin embargo, ya se estaba girando hacia él.

Agoney pulsó el disparador.

Sería la única foto en su galería en la que el protagonista era un rostro y no el mar.

Y ahí, empezó todo.


	2. Fade into you.

Sus miradas permanecieron ancladas la una a la otra, mientras se sucedían los aplausos. 

 

Agoney alzó las cejas con sutileza, empezando a sospechar que podrían estar así toda la noche y, aunque eso no le importara lo más mínimo, deseaba que a la comunicación no verbal se sumara una conversación, un hilo del que tirar para descubrir quién era ese chico.

 

Pero fue algo tan mundano como la voz del camarero lo que consiguió que sus ojos dejaran de investigar en los ajenos.

 

-¡Agoney! Hace mucho que no vienes a vernos, ¿cómo te va?- el camarero no le dejó responder y siguió hablando con su vivacidad característica-. ¿Por qué no nos cantas algo tú también?

 

Y Agoney, a pesar de ser su día libre -el único en el que podía descansar la voz- asintió enérgicamente.

 

Volvieron a mirarse, el chico y él, cuando el rubio le cedió el puesto que había ocupado para cantar Every breath you take. No era un escenario, en el bar no cabía ni había presupuesto para uno, pero Agoney había cantado muchas veces desde la elevación que formaba una pequeña tarima, justo antes de la salida del local. 

 

Sin micrófono ni instrumentos, como en los viejos tiempos, el canario entonó las primeras frases de una canción que muy pocos o ninguno de los asistentes conocería. 

 

Primero bajito y grave. Quería que el chico de la camiseta rosa pensara que cantaba como lo haría cualquiera.

 

_If you were the ocean and I was the sun_

_if the day made me heavy and gravity won_

_if I was the red and you were the blue_

 

Dejó ir la última palabra, hizo denso el silencio, antes de levantar los ojos y clavarlos en él. 

 

_I could just fade into you._

 

Porque le estaba cantando a él. 

 

Agoney era fiel a sus impulsos y estaba dejándose llevar por ellos desde que le había oído en medio de la playa, como si fuera una ensoñación. 

 

_In your heart, in your head_

_in your arms, in your bed_

_under your skin._

_Til there's no way to know where you end_

_and where I begin_

 

 

Llegó al estribillo y se dejó ir completamente. Alcanzó notas imposibles porque sí, porque le apetecía. Alargó las frases, dotándolas de una nueva cadencia, las transformó para adaptarlas a su voz, para poder lucirse. Y los agudos, excesivos, encajaron como si la canción no se hubiera modificado en absoluto. 

 

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. 

 

_Then I'd just fade into you_

_then I'd just fade into you_

_then I'd just fade into you_

_then I'd just fade into you._

 

Terminó como si nada, como si hubiera cantado "feliz cumpleaños", ignorando al público que, azarosamente, había escuchado dos actuaciones merecedoras de unas butacas y el precio de una entrada.

 

-¡Ha sido alucinante! Oye, tío, pásate cuando quieras, pero si vas a cantar así, mejor lo anunciamos y...

 

-Lo haré, lo prometo- sonrió y se desplazó hasta la barra, para chocar la mano con él de manera amistosa-, pero ahora tengo que irme.

 

Y se fue, deprisa, pero muy pendiente de lo que ocurría a su espalda. 

 

Era una prueba. 

 

Porque si no le seguía después de cómo le había cantado, es que podía olvidarse de él.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo el enlace de la canción, por si queréis escucharla.   
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0vfDEXwL5r6XF9BSyGDWrD?si=H917-WX6Qqi0wrDH-vhGOQ


	3. The night we met.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'When the night was full of terror  
> And your eyes were filled with tears  
> When you had not touched me yet  
> Oh, take me back to the night we met.'

Raoul todavía tenía el vello de los brazos erizado, todavía sentía un pequeño chisporroteo dentro, como si alguien, como si él, hubiera encendido una mecha con su voz.

 

_I'd just fade into you._

 

Tenía la estúpida sensación de que el moreno había cantado sólo para él, como si no hubiera nadie más allí. 

 

Así que, cuando se fue, no tardó más de un pestañeo en salir tras él, apartando a varias personas que aún comentaban las canciones de ambos.

 

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Espera, por favor!

 

Pasaron unos segundos angustiosos en los que dudó que le hubiera oído y se peleó con la arena para llegar hasta él.   

 

-¿Eh, tú? ¿No se te ocurría nada mejor?

 

La sombra, que ya estaba llegando al paseo marítimo, se detuvo y le encaró con los brazos en jarras. 

 

-Es que no sé cómo te llamas- Raoul intentó detener el rubor que comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas con una sonrisa apurada, que Agoney sólo llego a atisbar. 

 

-¿Y por qué iba a tener que decírtelo?

 

_Pues también tiene razón, joder._

-Porque me has hecho una foto- esta vez su sonrisa fue mucho más amplia, satisfecho por haber encontrado una respuesta con rapidez a pesar de su notable nerviosismo. 

 

-¿Es que quieres que te haga más?- había sorna en su voz y el pájaro nervioso que aleteaba en el estómago de Raoul, lo hizo con más fuerza.

 

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no la he visto?

 

¿Y si he interpretado mal las señales? ¿Y si no había señales?

 

-¿Y por eso me has seguido?- Agoney se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo la compostura mientras seguía jugando con él.

 

-No, yo...-Raoul tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no morderse las uñas en aquel momento-. Sólo he venido porque cantas genial, voy a pasar aquí unos días y me preguntaba si podría verte cantar otra vez, se nos están agotando las actividades turísticas por aquí- lo dijo todo de golpe, en un intento de sinceridad que le salió a medias. 

 

-Vale. 

 

-¿Vale?

 

-Sí, al Sunset le vendrá bien que cantemos allí.

 

-¿Que cantemos?- Raoul remarcó la "s", con una ceja enarcada por la incomprensión.

 

-Ya habías atraído tú solito a una buena cantidad de turistas antes de que yo llegara. 

 

-¿Cuándo nos vemos?

 

-¿Qué canción elegirías ahora mismo?

 

Raoul maldijo al canario en  su cabeza, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Cada vez que hablaba parecía una prueba para hacerle fallar y no estaba seguro de poder controlar los nervios y no decir alguna estupidez sin sentido que le hiciera huir. 

 

-The night we met.

 

-¿The night we met? ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para eso?- Agoney liberó, por fin, una carcajada, aguda y cristalina.

 

-No, ya verás. En menos de una semana la cantarás en tu casa, melancólico, contando los segundos para verme otra vez. 

 

-¡Pero, niño, serás pretencioso!

 

-Que no, tú mismo lo admitirás. Te lo digo yo, soy irresistible- Raoul estuvo a punto de echarse a reír también pero, a pesar de lo absurdo de lo que estaba diciendo, la mecha que el canario había encendido con su voz seguía incandescente, empujándole a expresar sus deseos como si fueran a cumplirse, porque eso era lo que quería que ocurriera-. Entonces, ¿cuándo?

 

-Cuándo, no, dónde. Nos veremos aquí. Seguro que si tan melancólico estoy en menos de una semana seremos capaces de encontrarnos antes, ¿no?

 

Y Agoney se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse y dejarle con las dudas, con el labio perforado por los dientes para no sonreír. 

 

-¿No me vas a decir cuándo?

 

-Seguro que pronto. Y me llamo Agoney. 

 

 

Raoul se quedó allí parado, viendo cómo Agoney iba hacia alguna parte, probablemente a su casa. Cuando ya no le distinguía, inició su propio camino de vuelta hacia el Sunset, el bar en el que acaba de conocer a Agoney, con The night we met sonando en su reproductor y planeando cómo iba a pasarse todo el día en la playa sin que su hermano sospechara que estaba haciendo el tonto, jugando sin saber muy bien cómo ganar, ni si su contrincante aparecería. 

 

Pero, ¿y si...?

 

 

_When the night was full of terror_

_And your eyes were filled with tears_

_When you had not touched me yet_

_Oh, take me back to the night we met._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo el enlace de The night we met. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6mORGLOz79w6VsCRLWYYuK?si=oArUYmMBR6aGrHZeiqmTQQ


	4. Love,

 

**RAOUL**

 

-Tete, me quiero ir ya al puto hotel, ¿a quién estamos esperando?

 

Raoul, tumbado boca abajo en una toalla, resopló, por lo menos, por vigésimo segunda vez en el día. 

 

-Álvaro, te he dicho mil veces que no estamos esperando a nadie. 

 

-¿Y qué hacemos en esta playa a la que ya hemos venido trescientas veces?

 

-Esperar a alguien -Sam, que estaba tumbado en la misma posición que Raoul, se incorporó sobre el codo, mirando a los dos hermanos por encima de sus gafas de sol negras.

 

-¡Qué pesados! ¿Dónde preferiríais estar, a ver? -Raoul escondió el rostro en la suavidad de su toalla, temiendo una respuesta clara por parte de Sam o de Álvaro, porque eso significaría abandonar la  oportunidad que tenía de volver a ver a aquel canario misterioso que había conocido la pasada noche. 

 

-En algún sitio con sombra, para empezar. Nos hemos plantado aquí, en todo el centro, que nos ha faltado pintarnos una diana en el culo, como si... -Álvaro se hizo el sorprendido, poniendo una mano sobre su boca en un gesto claramente fingido-. Como si estuviéramos esperando a que alguien nos viera. 

 

-Nadie os obliga a quedaros aquí conmigo, en serio. A mí me apetecía un día de playa familiar, pero si queréis ir a hacer el vago, podéis dejarme aquí.  

 

-Que te crees que nos vamos a perder cómo te encuentras con el morenazo ese. 

 

-¿No os volvíais ya al  hotel?  

 

-La verdad es que tendríamos que darnos una ducha -Álvaro se levantó y estiró los brazos y la espalda, agarrotados tras haber pasado toda la tarde en la misma posición-. Si después de estar un rato aquí "no esperando a nadie" -dijo, formando unas comillas con los dedos- te hartas de ser un pringado, puedes llamarnos y vendremos a rescatarte.     

 

-Pero si viene y habláis,  consigue su número, por dios -Sam sacó una camiseta arrugada de la bolsa de la playa, mientras negaba con la cabeza-. No me puedo creer que seas el único que ha ligado hasta ahora.       

 

-Mientras él se desintegra aquí, podríamos ir a algún sitio interesante -Álvaro le guiñó un ojo a Sam, mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas y las metía en la mochila que se colgó al hombro. 

 

-Da señales de vida para que sepamos si sigues aquí.

 

-Y échate crema solar, que sigues pareciendo radioactivo -su hermano le revolvió el pelo antes de irse, a modo de despedida.

 

Raoul escuchó unas risillas lejanas  que sabía que provenían de su primo y su hermano.  

 

_¿Tanto estoy haciendo el ridículo?_

 

Quizá sí. Pero todavía esperaba al canario.  

 

La inseguridad empezó a carcomerle en cuanto Álvaro y Sam desaparecieron. Como ya no tenía que convencerles a ellos, las dudas tenían vía libre para atacar su propia tozudez, la convicción con la que había pasado el día entero allí.     

 

Se maldijo unas cuantas veces a sí mismo, y maldijo unas cuantas más a Agoney, por haberle vacilado así, por cantar tan bien, por los ojos profundos con los que le había taladrado hasta conseguir colarse en sus pensamientos.

 

Y Raoul, en un pequeño acto de rebeldía, se quedó dormido.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, love, love, de Of monsters and men. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I


	5. love,

 

AGONEY

 

Había sido un duro día de trabajo en el hotel. Las canciones le resultaban repetitivas, y la mayoría no habrían sido nunca de su elección. Pero era, al fin y al cabo, trabajo. 

 

Sin embargo, había algo que le daba fuerzas, pensaba en su momento favorito: al llegar a casa, después de saludar a su madre y a su hermana y dejarse caer en uno de los sillones de la terraza.

 

Desde allí podía ver cómo el sol iniciaba su descenso hacia el mar. 

 

Era el escenario perfecto, uno en el que desarrollaba otro tipo de arte. 

 

La cámara reposaba entre sus manos. Agoney se tomaba su tiempo para encenderla. Le fascinaba ver la manera en que la oscuridad de la pantalla transmutaba y se convertía en capturas de lo que sus ojos habían visto, pero que su memoria no conservaba del todo. 

 

Era una sensación incomparable: la de ver cómo un objeto podía rescatar los pedazos que él ya había perdido, los fragmentos de realidad que le eran ajenos antes de volver a visualizar las fotografías. 

 

Como él. 

 

Se había olvidado completamente en cuanto le dejó en la playa. 

 

Agoney rió al recordar sus últimas palabras, cómo le había amenazado con que dentro de una semana estaría babeando por él. 

 

Como si fuera a enamorarse, como si pudiera. 

 

En todo caso se enamorará él.

 

No quiso saber su nombre. 

 

No, porque le parecía extrañamente perturbador que aquel desconocido de tupé repeinado y rostro angelical fuera la primera persona que aparecía entre sus fotografías. Sin motivo, sólo por instinto. 

 

Por su voz, por la melancolía desgarradora de su voz en mitad de la tormenta. 

 

Por su sonrisa de dientes inmaculados al acabar.

 

No quiso saber su nombre porque no iba a volver. Pero se lo estaba pensando mejor. Porque cuando le vio en la pantalla supo que habría vuelto a pulsar el disparador. 

 

Tenía una necesidad absurda de guardar su imagen. 

 

De hecho, sólo revelaba las mejores, las que quería conservar. 

 

Él estaría en la lista. 

 

Agoney apuntó el número de archivo de la foto para revelarla al día siguiente. 

 

Pero no bastaba con eso. No era suficiente con una imagen. Ni con una canción.

 

Buscó su camisa de plátanos en el armario. 

 

_Menuda alegría va a llevarse ese tontorrón._

 

Y un asomo de duda. 

 

_Si es que está esperando._


	6. love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo el enlace de la canción:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I
> 
> Si la escucháis con atención quizá notéis una pequeña modificación que Agoney ha hecho en la letra y de la que Raoul no se ha dado cuenta. :)

**RAOUL**

 Al despertar tenía la boca pastosa, la espalda quemada y el orgullo herido. Pero, quizá, lo que más le dolió fue ver su tupé completamente despeinado en la pantalla bloqueada de su móvil. 

 

Tete [21:36]: Ese que "NO" estabas esperando no se llamará Agoney???

Tete [21:37]: Mueve el culo ya y ven al bar

Tete [21:41]: Creía que no podías ser más pringado

Tete [21:42]: de verdad te has quedado dormido???? 

 

-Joder, mierda, seré estúpido. 

 

Cuando se levantó para recoger, a toda prisa, sintió una mano agarrando la suya y tirando, fuerte, muy fuerte.

 

Agoney sólo sabe agarrar así. Fuerte, muy fuerte.   

 

_The way you hold me so tight,_

_Oh, through the night_

 

El tirón vino acompañado de una carcajada con la que Raoul se sintió como si hubiera retrocedido años en el tiempo, como si ambos estuvieran aprendiendo a jugar juntos. 

 

Corrió, descalzo, por la arena, siguiendo al torbellino de Agoney, sintiendo como la risa se instauraba en su propio estómago.  

 

Giraron, agarrados y riendo.   

 

Agoney puso el rumbo. Directo al agua. 

 

Raoul tiró del nudo que formaban sus manos hacia atrás.

 

-¿Pero dónde vas? -preguntó, con su voz más chillona y aguda, asustado de repente ante aquel movimiento inesperado, fuera de sus planes y aún algo molesto por haber tenido que esperar todo el día. 

 

Agoney agachó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa en la que escondía una alegría infinita.

 

-Déjate llevar, mi niño.

 

Raoul asintió; aunque todavía estaba desconfiado, había esperado mucho tiempo y no pensaba echarse atrás. 

 

Sus pies alcanzaron los bordes desdibujados de las olas, tropezándose el uno con el otro.

 

Raoul sintió la arena inestable bajo sus pies, cada vez más a medida que el moreno tiraba de él.  

 

-Yo te guío. 

 

Y cómo iba a decirle que no a esos ojos que parecían cambiar en cuanto su cuerpo se ponía en contacto con el agua, que parecían llegar a casa.

 

Avanzó sintiendo el mar como un terreno que podía descubrir únicamente de aquella mano de arena y de sol. 

 

El mar se construía a su alrededor, alrededor de las piernas de Agoney, que no luchaban contra la corriente como las de Raoul, sino que parecían parte de ella. 

 

_Well, maybe I'm a crook_ for 

stealing _your heart away_

_and maybe I'm a crook_

_for not caring for it._

 

Agoney comenzó a cantar y Raoul sintió que era un persona muy distinta a la del día anterior. 

 

Con Fade into you había hecho crecer algo primitivo en él, algo que había despertado como si se tratase de un felino.

 

_Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad..._

_bad person_

_well, baby, I know_

 

Pero allí, sumergidos a medias en el mar, con la luz anaranjada del atardecer y con su voz, repentinamente dulce y suave, se sentía acunado. 

 

Se sentía como si acabase de apoyar la cabeza sobre su almohada, mullida y familiar. 

 

_And these fingertips_

_will never run through your skin._

 

Agoney cantó acariciándole los huesos de la muñeca con el dedo índice, a pequeños golpecitos en los que casi ni le rozaba.

 

Sus dedos eran un suspiro que volaba sobre su piel, eran un "buenas noches" susurrado muy cerca de su oído. 

 

_And those bright brown eyes_

_Can't only meet mine across the room_

_filled with people that are less important than you._

 

Y pensó que no, que sus ojos, si fuera para él la persona más importante de la playa, no sólo se encontrarían con él.   

 

Colisionarían.

 

Y  sus manos no tardarían en seguirles.

 

Raoul empezaba a plantearse si eso estaba eso tan mal. ¿Acaso alguien trataría de controlar las corrientes marinas? ¿Por qué habían de atarse de aquella manera los sentimientos, las oleadas de impulsos y de deseo?

 

_Cause you love, love, love_

_when you know I can't love_.  

 

-¿Es eso una indirecta? ¿Por lo que te dije ayer?

 

-Pero qué iluso, ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para las indirectas? Además- Agoney se acercó a él un poco más, posando las puntas de los dedos sobre el pecho desnudo de Raoul-, si uno de los dos cae, no seré yo.

 

-¿Y por qué has venido? ¿Por qué no dejar que nos olvidemos ambos?- Raoul le agarró de la muñeca para apartarle.

 

Agoney se giró muy despacio hacia el mar, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cámara que llevaba colgada del cuello y la despojaba de su funda.

 

-Vengo a hacer fotos todos los días- dijo, pulsando el disparador, aunque estuviera prestando sólo un 10% de su atención a lo que se veía en la pantalla.        

 

-Quiero verlas. 

 

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te dejaré?  

 

 -Que hoy podrías haber ido a cualquier otra playa.   

 

-Esta es mi playa- contestó Agoney, remarcando mucho el "mi". 

 

-Ahora se creerá que la playa es únicamente de su propiedad-Raoul resopló tan fuerte que varios de los mechones que conformaban su tupé revolotearon alrededor de su frente.

 

-Y si tú no me soportas, ¿qué haces aquí?

 

-Porque me gustan los retos. Y porque sabía que ibas a venir. 

 

-¿Y como no sabías la hora has decidido venir desde bien temprano?- Agoney no pudo evitar una risotada, que terminó por irritar a Raoul, pese al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse. 

 

-Cantas muy bien, pero a veces eres muy tonto. 

 

-¿Sabes qué? Álvaro me ha dicho lo mismo de ti. 

 

-Debo haber hecho algo muy malo en otra vida para que me odiéis tanto-Raoul apretó los puños y caminó fuera del agua, hacia la arena, con el rostro contraído por la vergüenza y una rabia incipiente que ganaba terreno a cada segundo.

 

-Te enseñaré tu foto. Bueno, las fotos-Agoney le habló a la espalda de Raoul, con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran suficientes para hacerle retroceder. 

 

 

-¿Ahora?

 

-Ahora.

 

La curiosidad, por suerte, era un arma muy potente contra Raoul.

 


	7. Finales.

MÁS DE 1 AÑO DESPUÉS…

 

-Esto se acaba -Agoney entrelazó sus dedos con los de Raoul, despacio, disfrutando del contacto de sus dedos-. Desde que te conozco, siento que sólo hemos pasado por finales, uno detrás de otro.

 

Se acomodó en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero sin soltar la mano de Raoul. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, las cortinas revoleteaban hacia el interior de la habitación, impulsadas por las brisas de aire que, de vez en cuando, refrescaban el ambiente caluroso de Madrid.

 

-Es agotador, ¿sabes? Cada semana pensaba que llegaba el final. Pero nunca lo vi tan nítido como en la semana de Manos Vacías. ¡Uf! – Agoney resopló, un gesto infrecuente en él. No solía quejarse, solía, más bien, resignarse ante los obstáculos que la vida le ponía delante constantemente-. Es que menudo nombrecito, no podía salir bien aquello.

 

-Pero salió bien, ¿no? Hay que mirarlo desde un ángulo distinto, Ago -Raoul giró la cabeza para ofrecerle una sonrisa dulce-. Esa semana fue dura, sí. Pero lo hemos comentado muchas veces… Los dos descubrimos cosas el uno del otro y de los dos. Vale, lo mío fue a base de cabezazos contra las paredes y de alguna que otra regañina por tu parte. Fue duro, pero sólo porque cada minuto que interpretamos fue real para mí.

 

-Para mí también. Aunque a veces me pregunte si esto es un sueño demasiado largo, creo que es lo más real que me ha pasado nunca -Agoney bajó la cabeza, intentando que el sentimiento que arañaba las paredes de su garganta no se materializara en lágrimas, al menos todavía-. Esto -recalcó, llevándose sus manos entrelazadas al pecho, justo encima de su corazón- es muy real.

 

-Quizá deberíamos cambiar el lema, o algo. ¿Qué te parece “libertad, visibilidad y realidad”? -Raoul rió, pinchando a Agoney con su mano libre en la zona del abdomen.

 

-De eso hablo. Nos quedan 2 “amor, libertad y visibilidad”. Y se acabó.

 

-¿Y qué, Agoney? ¿No ves que da igual? Hemos pasado por muchos finales, como tú dices. Algunos más precipitados y afilados que otros. Y hemos sobrevivido. Y lo haremos otra vez.

 

-Pero eso fue porque estábamos juntos. Ha habido días horribles en medio de todo este sueño, y los peores son aquellos en los que no nos dimos la mano -Agoney cerró los ojos; por su mente pasaba un breve recordatorio de todos esos días en los que habían estado separados.

 

Alguna de las primeras semanas, cuando fingían que lo que sentían nos les hacía querer saberlo todo del otro. En las que, delante de las cámaras, fingían que lo que había entre ellos eran bromas estúpidas y piques innecesarios que nunca iban más allá.

 

Intentó huir de los recuerdos de los días posteriores. Cuando se enfadó con él por no saber besarle durante las clases de interpretación a pesar de haberse besado ya muchas veces.

 

Cuando Raoul expuso todos sus miedos como si se tratasen de las cartas de una baraja.

 

Cuando le nominaron.

 

Cuando, durante toda una semana, tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de no saber cuándo iba a volver a ver a la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

 

De si iba a ser la misma persona.

Y si esa persona iba a quererle a él, de nuevo. Fuera, en un contexto completamente distinto.

 

Cuando se fue.

 

Cuando no podía hablar con él.

 

Cuando, en su cerebro, el final ya estaba allí.

 

Cuando su madre se marchó y Agoney se encerró tanto en sí mismo que no le dejó entrar.

 

Y ahora, otra vez.

 

Otra etapa que se cierra.

 

-¿Y por qué misterioso motivo crees que no vamos a estar juntos?- Raoul se incorporó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y mirándole con una intensidad que normalmente anticipaba enfado.

 

-¡Porque es difícil!- La voz, normalmente suave y casi inaudible de Agoney, se volvió áspera y se convirtió en algo parecido a un grito.

 

-Joder, Agoney, ¿se supone que yo era el cabezota de los dos? -Raoul se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperado, buscando la manera de hacer que su pareja entendiera lo que para él estaba tan claro-. Si estamos juntos aún es porque sabemos superar los retos. ¡Por favor! – levantó las manos, de nuevo en un gesto de exasperación-. Somos dos gays que se dieron un beso en prime time, en España, en la tele, en la uno. ¿Tú te crees que eso lo haría cualquiera? E incluso si fue porque estábamos encoñados el uno del otro, eso requiere de mucha valentía y coraje. Y eso, Agoney, es difícil. Y no lo haría cualquiera. Y salimos. Y nos dimos besos, y gritamos un lema que ha sido importante para muchas personas. Y superamos convivir las 24 horas juntos nada más conocernos, y superamos tragos muy duros en nuestras vidas personales. ¡Y aquí estamos, Agoney! En mi piso, en Madrid, los dos. Como si fuéramos una pareja cualquiera. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Que no lo somos. No somos una pareja cualquiera. Estos meses han sido tan intensos que han parecido años y seguimos aquí, y estamos aquí. Y todo eso ha sido muy difícil. ¡Y da igual, joder! – le miró, con las cejas completamente levantadas y sus ojos clavados en los de Agoney, cada célula de su ser concentrada en transmitirle su mensaje-. ¡Y no importa! No importa porque yo diría que nos gusta lo difícil, y que se nos da bien- consiguió relajar el tono de su discurso, parándose a tomar aire, a respirar y a pensar en sus próximas palabras-. Y que aún nos quedan muchas cosas difíciles que superar, los dos. Y eso, Agoney, me alegra. Me alegra infinito porque significa que nos queda mucho tiempo el uno- se acercó a él y pasó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo, de manera que se sentó sobre sus muslos- al lado- se inclinó todavía más, hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura de su oído- del otro- susurró.

 

-Si te subes encima de mí, no voy a poder concentrarme mucho en rebatir tus argumentos.

 

-De eso se trata, Sherlock -Raoul colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Agoney, haciendo movimientos circulares con el pulgar-. ¿Te ha quedado claro ya, o tengo que seguir?

 

-Igual necesito algo de ayuda, ¿no vas a darme un beso?

 

-¿Tú crees que te lo mereces habiendo dudado así de los dos?

 

-Raoul…

 

-Ni Raoul, ni nada. Va a haber sequía de besos-Raoul se separó de Agoney, volviendo a pasar una pierna por encima de las suyas y acurrucándose en su lado de la cama-. Y deberíamos irnos a dormir ya, que mañana tenemos que ensayar.

 

-Anda, que menudos humos- Agoney se estiró para apagar el interruptor de la lamparita que había en la mesilla.

 

-Bastante bueno he sido, eh -gruñó Raoul, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Lo que menos le apetecía era dormir sin abrazar a Agoney, como todas las noches, pero sus dudas, unas dudas tan enormes que no había creído posibles en ese punto de su relación, le habían molestado más de lo que quería admitir.

 

Pasó tanto tiempo que, cuando Agoney habló, lo hizo con el temor de que Raoul ya se hubiera dormido.

 

-Aunque he de admitir una cosa… -se asomó por encima del hombro de Raoul, hablando casi al lado de su oído-. Es verdad que hemos superado cosas increíbles. Conseguimos colarle a nuestros compañeros y a toda España que acabábamos de conocernos e incluso que nos odiábamos.

 

-Yo aún ni me creo que eso funcionara, ni que no se nos escapara alguna anécdota de ese mes en Adeje- rió Raoul, girándose para poder mirarle a la cara.

 

-Fue uno de los meses más bonitos de mi vida, Raoul- susurró Agoney, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para él.

 

-Y de la mía. ¿Pero sabes qué me pareció aún más alucinante? No tirarme de los pelos hasta quedarme calvo cuando me despedí de ti en el aeropuerto la primera vez, sin saber cuándo volvería a verte, si nos escogerían en los castings…

 

-La espera fue terrible.

 

Los dos se abrazaron. Un abrazo íntimo y silencioso en el que reinaban todas las palabras que se habían dicho esa noche. En el que ambos recordaban lo bueno y la parte buena de lo malo, cómo seguían allí a pesar de todo, de todos.

 

-¿Ves? Somos invencibles.

 

-¿Juntos?

 

En medio de la oscuridad se escuchó el sonido inconfundible de dos labios juntándose.

 

-Juntos.

 

Raoul sonrió contra los labios de Agoney, inmerso de nuevo en la calidez anaranjada que le proporcionaba el canario, y que irradiaba desde su pecho para alumbrar el suyo.

 

-Nunca te olvides, Ago.

 


	8. Wolf.

La primera noche que Raoul pasó en casa de Agoney fue distinta a cómo ambos habían imaginado.

La invitación llegó de los labios de Agoney, apresuradamente y sin pensarlo demasiado.

Como hacía todo desde que Raoul apareció en su vida.

Raoul se había pasado la tarde en su casa.

Comieron, jugaron a las cartas y vieron películas.

Cuando Glenda se quedó dormida, Raoul cayó en la cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para volver a su hotel.

Agoney apagó la televisión, tapó a Glenda y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Puedes dormir en la cama de arriba y yo dormiré en la de abajo, que es peor -Agoney se ofreció, haciendo gala de sus mejores dotes como anfitrión- o en la de abajo, si prefieres las sábanas limpias.

-Me da igual, Agoney, confío en que te hayas duchado esta semana -dijo Raoul, con una sonrisa burlona asomándole a los labios, a pesar del cansancio.

-Entonces en la de arriba.

-Necesito un pijama -Raoul se rascó la nuca, incómodo ante la idea de tener que pedirle algo.

-Aquí tienes -dijo Agoney unos minutos después, tras rebuscar en su armario, ofreciéndole una camiseta de manga corta.

-¿Mickey Mouse? ¿Qué tienes, 3 años?

-Tú sí que va a parecer que tienes 3 años cuando te la pongas, que eres diminuto.

-No me habías dicho que íbamos a jugar a una guerra de almohadas.

Raoul le estampó la almohada en la cabeza antes de que pudiera contestar.

Agoney buscó el cojín más grande de la cama, pero Raoul fue más rápido y se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas en el costado, colocándose a su espalda.

-¿Crees que tengo cosquillas? -Agoney se dio la vuelta, muy serio, y le agarró las muñecas a Raoul.

-Creo que tienes muchas cosquillas y que estás intentando hacerte el duro.

-Pues tienes razón y por eso no voy a dejar que me hagas más -se dejó caer sobre la cama, reptando para colocarse contra la pared y hacer un fuerte con los cojines.

-Unos cojines no podrán conmigo -Raoul, con los brazos en jarras, intentaba mantener la compostura, lo cual era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que los ojos de Agoney se asomaban tímidamente entre un cojín de flores violetas y otro con un estampado de ballenas.

-Atacarme en mi propia cama estaría muy mal visto.

-Hoy es mi cama.

La risa de Agoney, aguda y maravillosamente ligera, resonó un buen rato en la habitación, mientras los dedos de Raoul buscaban los puntos de su cuerpo que la hacían estallar.

La de Raoul comenzó más tarde, cuando Agoney fingió quedarse sin aliento y pasó de la defensa al ataque.

Se convirtieron en un nudo de piernas, brazos, dedos y risa. Un nudo que ninguno de los dos quería que se deshiciera.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Y, por un segundo, hubo silencio.

Un silencio denso que vibró entre los dos, como si se tratase de electricidad estática.

Agoney miró a Raoul a los ojos, habitualmente llenos de inocencia y arrogancia al mismo tiempo.

Y pensó que sólo había pasado una semana, pero que ya tenía ganas de besarle.

Raoul miró a los ojos a Agoney, unos ojos que parecían llevar dentro al mar, ojos llenos de secretos.

Y pensó que sólo había pasado una semana, pero que ya tenía ganas de besarle.

Así que el silencio no duró mucho.

Se separaron, riendo estúpidamente de un pensamiento que, sin saberlo, era compartido.

 

-Debería ponerme el pijama -dijo Raoul, con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo un gruñidito de cansancio- y tú también.

-¿No te cansas de venir a mi casa a darme órdenes y atacarme?

-Disfruto muchísimo dándote órdenes, así que mmm -Raoul fingió pensárselo un momento- no.

-Cuando vuelvas del baño probablemente estaré dormido en esta cama tan cómoda -Agoney sonrió, pasando la mano por la colcha.

-Entonces tendrás dos trabajos: despertarte y mover el culo hacia la tuya.

-O quizás seas tú el que tenga dos trabajos: dormir y averiguar dónde. 

-Imbécil. 

Raoul desapareció y Agoney se puso en pie para organizar la cama en la que iba a dormir. Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde se encontraban las sábanas; hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se quedaba a dormir en su habitación, en su casa.

Estaba tratando de que la última esquina de la sábana bajera encajara en el colchón cuando Raoul carraspeó, haciendo notar su presencia.

-¿Estás muy... guapo?

Agoney casi no podía evitar la risa. Raoul tenía una mano en la nuca y las piernas apretadas. La camiseta de Mickey casi le cubría la ropa interior. 

-Yo siempre, pero se te ha olvidado darme unos pantalones, ¿no? -Raoul consiguió sonar creído incluso a pesar de la vergüenza que estaba comenzando a colorearle las mejillas. 

-No tengo pantalones que dejarte -dijo simplemente el canario, encogiéndose de hombros- pero no es un problema, ¿no? Tú estás divino en cualquier situación y con cualquier prenda.  

-Seguro que lo has hecho a propósito y tienes un montón de pantalones en ese armario. 

-Pero si se te caerían todos, ¡canijo! 

-Uy, tú quieres que vuelva a ganarte en una guerra de cosquillas. 

-Creo que no voy a invitarte a dormir nunca más -dijo Agoney, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión seria que no iba más allá de la superficie. 

-Mañana mismo vas a estar deseando que vuelva. 

-¿Otra predicción de vidente de las tuyas?

-Se te ve en la cara, Agoney -se agachó para terminar de colocar la sábana bajera-, no he tenido ni que usar la bola de cristal. 

-¡Qué me vas a ver tú en la cara!

-Todo, Ago, que eres muy obvio. 

-Entonces apago la luz y así no hay nada que puedas ver. 

Agoney pulsó el interruptor de la luz y la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad unos segundos antes de que descorriera las cortinas. La noche no había conseguido ensombrecer una luna que se alzaba, brillante, en el cielo, y cuya luz usó Raoul para trepar hasta la que sería su cama aquella noche. 

La agradable temperatura tinerfeña no impidió que Raoul se sumergiera bajo las sábanas, se rodeara del olor de Agoney, que sentía que estaba por todas partes. Se preguntó si al día siguiente él tendría el mismo olor. Y se descubrió pensando que ojalá fuera así. 

Agoney, por su parte, intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda en esa cama que le era ajena, intentaba obviar la respiración pausada de Raoul y el hecho de que fueran a dormir tan cerca. 

_I like the sound of your heartbeat_

_Your pulse is pushing against me_

_I'm good when you're around_

 

La voz de Raoul, para él. 

Le estaba cantando a él.

Agoney cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

 

_You keep me warm in your bloodstream_

_You keep me calm when you breathe in_

 

Bajo sus párpados cerrados, en aquel momento en el que tiempo parecía haber dejado de fluir, Agoney se creyó la letra de la canción, la voz de Raoul.

 

_I'm a wolf howling_

_in the moonlight, calling out,_

_like a fool,_

_howling on your doorstep, calling out._

 

Las cortinas estaban abiertas. 

La luna se veía a través de los cristales. 

Raoul cantaba.

Agoney se durmió pensando que había sido muy mala idea invitarle a dormir. Porque estaba deseando verle despertar, oírle cantar otra vez. Porque al final tendría que darle la razón, en todas y cada una de sus predicciones.

 


	9. Swim to you.

Unas horas después, la luz de la luna se sustituye por la del sol. 

 

Agoney abre los ojos, despacio.

 

Asimilando dónde y con quién está. 

 

Vuelve a cerrarlos. 

 

Recuerda a Raoul cantando Wolf, su voz y el hormigueo que le había acompañado hasta dormirse. 

 

Se parece a lo que siente ahora: a la calidez de los rayos de sol sobre los párpados, la calidez de su piel contra la suavidad de la sábana. La calidez de saber que está allí, a tan poca distancia, a un movimiento. Se siente en una burbuja de seguridad.

 

No ocurre nada malo. Sólo el amanecer y Raoul.

 

Y quiere prolongarlo.

 

Controla su respiración, de repente demasiado ruidosa. Teme despertarle. 

 

Pero se incorpora. Porque quiere verle dormido, en su cama. 

 

Tiene la mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano. 

 

Así, dormido, parece mucho más joven. Inocente. Su rostro privado del orgullo y la chulería que le caracteriza. 

 

Agoney está a punto de romper el silencio con su risa al fijarse en el estado deplorable de su tupé. Él odiaría verse así. 

 

Las mangas de la camiseta de Mickey le llegan casi hasta el codo. El bajo de la camiseta se pierde bajo la sábana, que se arremolina entorno a su cintura. 

 

Los detalles se entremezclan en sus pensamientos y va creando un pequeño collage con ellos. 

 

Se levanta. 

 

La sábana se arremolina entorno a su cintura. 

 

Forma arrugas que Agoney no puede evitar comparar con las pequeñas ondulaciones de un mar en calma, con sus pliegues y sus crestas diminutas. 

 

Click, click. 

 

Una foto tras otra. 

 

Raoul, en medio de un mar blanco, en medio del oleaje, dormido, en paz. 

 

Raoul en una cama que se confunde con las olas. 

 

Olas formadas por sus propias sábanas. 

 

Click, click. 

 

Un poco más cerca. 

 

Sus párpados, cerrados, livianos. 

 

El pelo cayendo sobre ellos. 

 

_Click, click._

 

La sombra de las pestañas en las mejillas. 

 

El lunar, cerca de la boca. 

 

Su camiseta, arrugándose contra el colchón. 

 

 

Agoney deja la cámara sobre el escritorio. 

 

Se tumba, agarra su manta. 

 

Cierra los ojos. 

 

¿Pero qué acabo de hacer? 

 

No se arrepiente. 

 

Si fuera por él, se levantaría y las revelaría. 

 

Porque sabe que va a revelarlas. 

 

Se duerme, otra vez. 

 

Y sueña bonito, muy bonito. Sueña amarillo. 

 

Pero, a veces, la realidad supera, con creces, los sueños. 

 

Porque, a lo lejos, una voz le trae de vuelta. 

 

Speak slowly to me, my dear

And I'll swim to you. 

 

Raoul está cantando y está envuelto en una sábana blanca. 

 

Y está en el mar.

 

* * *

 

Swim to you.- Dotan. 

<https://youtu.be/u8dUi33z9kg>

 


End file.
